


The Green Mile Is So Long

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [4]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a parallel version of The Deadly Device, centered on Gray Cortright's, er, friendship with the late Niko Jovic. Includes some Stephen King quotes/references. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Mile Is So Long

**Author's Note:**

> See also http://nd-herinteractiveheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/48938154921/submitted-by-the-blog-creator

“We each owe a death, there are no exceptions, but, oh God, sometimes the Green Mile is so long.” – Paul Edgecombe; Stephen King’s novel The Green Mile.

He’s gone. It was bound to happen sooner or later, of course, but I, along with everyone else, had the false hope it’d be later rather than sooner.  
But, of course, with his biggest scientific breakthrough to be released so soon, a breakthrough someone wanted to steal and capitalize on, Niko Jovic has been murdered.  
I’d just talked to him minutes before, and I hope that isn’t enough “evidence” to prove my guilt.  
There is no way I’d ever kill my best friend. There’s no way I’d want to lose that…


End file.
